Goldeen on a Stick!
by Ashla
Summary: (Pkmn-Bb) "Tyson look out!" Kai yelled over and Tyson opened his eyes. The colour in his face drained as he looked up at Charizard, who was growling down at him. "DRAGON! HELP ME!" screamed Tyson and ran back to Kai, hiding behind him. Please R&R!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Pokémon and Beyblade aren't mine. WHAA! 

Whee! A crossover with my two favourite animes! Pokémon and Beyblade! My first crossover story too! Be kind to the poor fool that is I. Pity and review, erm, please? Lol. I sound desperate don't I? Heh heh. Got this idea when I was hyper, said it to my sisters and then said, 'Me write this!' Just to let you know, I've hardly any ideas for this! Mu-ha! Erm, not like it's a good thing. Anyway, that's not totally true. I've got some ^^   
Anyways, I've jabbered on enough, agreed? Time to get a-typing! Enjoy! 

Hmm, better give the ages first:   
~Beyblade characters~   
Kai - 16   
Tyson - 15   
Kenny - 15   
Ray - 16 

~Pokémon characters~   
Ash - 14   
Misty - 15   
Brock - 17   
Jessie - 21   
James - 21 

If any other characters come into it I'll give the ages. Now on with the story ^^;; 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Goldeen on a Stick   
Part One  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Tyson!" Kenny screamed into the ear of the sleeping boy. This, at last, woke Tyson with a yell and he tumbled from his bed onto the floor. 

"Ahh, sleeping beauty has awakened!" a female voice from Kenny's laptop, which was open on a dresser, said. "Now what did I tell you? Yelling is the only way! Listen to Dizzi next time boys." 

"Hey, what's wrong Chief?" Tyson grumbled, rubbing his head and scowling at the brown haired, glasses wearing, and computer loving, boy. 

"Tyson, you agreed to get up on time this morning and get in some training with Kai," Kenny stated, motioning over to the silent figure leaning against the far wall with their arms crossed. 

Kai was dressed in his usual attire; baggy, medium blue combats, without the designs, black top with red edges and four gold buttons that hugged his fine toned muscles, black and red shoes, red arm bands with what looked like shark fins at the elbows and his white scarf. His fringe fell over his deep brown eyes, it's light blue strands casting shadows over them and making him seem evil as he glared over at Tyson, the blue triangles on his face enhancing the effect. 

"Tyson, you were supposed to be practicing over an hour ago. I don't like waiting around," Kai growled, his voice deep and cold. 

"Well sorry Mr. High-and-mighty! I forgot that you must be kept pleased at all times," Tyson sarcastically said and bowed to Kai, his own navy hair falling over his face. "Please, may I beg your forgiveness?" 

Kai grunted and looked away, closing his eyes. 

"Ohh get real! You know I'm the best there is and nobody can beat me!" Tyson boasted and beat his chest with a fist. 

"But you lost your last match Tyson," a raven-haired boy spoke up. He was dressed in his traditional Chinese clothes and was sitting on a chair as a hyper, blond haired guy tied up his long hair. 

"Yeah Tyson, Ray is right," Max piped in, bright blue eyes looking up from doing Ray's hair. "And you did promise." 

"You're all against me! Mutiny!" Tyson jumped up onto his hotel bed and pretended to hold out a sword. "Arg! You'll all walk the plank for this!" he yelled in his best pirate voice, which wasn't very good. 

"Ohh grow up!" Kai snapped and stood away from the wall. "Get dressed and get downstairs so we can start training." With that said, Kai turned on his heels and stormed out from the room. 

"Fine so, sour-puss." 

* * * 

"Ash! You going to get up anytime today?" Misty, the bright redhead, yelled. 

"Hmm?" Ash groaned, peering out from under his sleeping bag. "Morning already?" 

"It's twelve already and you're still sleeping. Get up! You've only two months until the league starts and all you've done is sit on your fat behind!" Misty was standing over him with her hands on her hips. Her aqua eyes were narrowed in annoyance at the boy sleeping. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and shorts, her long hair tied back in a simple ponytail at the back of her head. 

"Misty, take it easy." Brock looked over and shook his head. "You'll give yourself a heart attack." 

"Fine," Misty grumbled and crossed her arms. "But he has to get up!" 

"I'm up! I'm up!" Ash jumped to his feet and yawned. He ran his fingers through his black, spiky hair and yawned again. "Who needs my mom when you're around," Ash muttered as he gathered his stuff and wandered off to get dressed. Pikachu, his loyal pokémon and best friend, followed him. 

"I swear, one of these days...!" Misty punched one hand with her fist and Brock just laughed. 

"What's her problem Pikachu?" Ash asked as he pulled on his black pants and zipped them up. "I mean, it's not like I need the training, right?" 

Pikachu scratched his chin and seemed to conceder this. "Pikachu, Pikapi," he chattered at last and smiled. 

"I knew you didn't think so pal." Ash smiled and petted the yellow rodent. He pulled his red t-shirt on, finishing off with his socks and boots, before heading back with his pyjamas rolled in a ball. Pikachu trotted along behind his trainer. 

"Alright," he announced as he entered the camp, "I'm off to train so don't bother me please. I'll be back in a few hours." Ash shoved his stuff into his knapsack and slung it on his shoulder. "See ya later!" He ran off with Pikachu happily, passing by Brock and Misty. 

"He was sure in a rush," Brock muttered and was about to take a bit from his sandwich when he discovered it missing. "Hey!" 

Ash laughed as he ran, stuffing his face with the sandwiches he'd snatched. "So Piks, where to today?" he called over a full mouth. His pokémon chattered to him for a while before he nodded. "Meadow's it is then. Come on!" He raced with Pikachu towards some peaceful meadows that were nearby. 

* * * 

"3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" 

Kai and Tyson released their beyblades and they shot towards each other. The small spinning tops struck each other with great force, sparks flying and metal clashing. 

Tyson watched his blade and Kai's, waiting for the exact moment to attack, but Kai didn't give him a chance. 

"Dranzer! Fire arrow!" Kai's beyblade erupted in flames and charged towards Tyson's. 

"Dragoon! Storm attack!" Tyson yelled and watched as storm clouds swirled around his blade like a hurricane and bolted towards its adversary. He held onto his cap, for fear of it blowing off in the strong winds. It was only Kai and Tyson training out the back of the hotel. Kai had picked that place because nobody would bother them there and they could get some decent training in. 

The blades got closer... 

* * * 

"Pikachu use Thunder! Charizard, flamethrower!" Ash commanded and his two pokémon charged up. 

The dragon pokémon's mouth filled with flames and aimed them at the small rodent, whose cheeks were sparking. Both unleashed their attacks at one another, both colliding and creating a huge explosion. The blast had much more force in it than it usually did and all three, pokémon and trainer, were blown back by the aftershock. 

Ash opened his eyes and quickly sat up, staring in awe. "What the heck?" 

* * * 

The second the two beyblades struck each other, there was a loud bang then a bright light came from nowhere. Kai and Tyson shielded their eyes from the light. 

"What's going on?" yelled Tyson over the loud rumbling. 

"I don't know!" Kai yelled back, watching as the light grew. Suddenly both of them started to be dragged in by some unseen force. "Grab onto something!" Kai called over to Tyson and gripped onto a railing nearby. 

Tyson's cap went flying and he groaned. "That was my favourite cap!" Tyson struggled against the force as he reached for the railings but a bottle came flying and hit him in the head, causing him to loose his balance and fall backwards towards the light. "Kai! Little help!" 

Kai grunted and quickly took off his scarf, using it like a rope. Tyson was able to grab it and pull himself up but the force that was pulling them was getting stronger. Kai looked to the railings as they started to bend and groan in protest. "Crud!" he growled and held on tighter until the bar snapped. Kai and Tyson were pulled into the light and vanished. Seconds later the light was gone and there was nothing left. 

* * * 

The two of them seemed to fly through nothing, only knowing they were moving because of the passing wind in their faces. The trip only lasted a few seconds before there was another blast of light and they were tossed out into a meadow. 

Kai managed to flip while he was in the air and met the ground feet first. He gasped as his ankle got twisted and he rolled a bit before the momentum wore off and he stopped. 

Tyson, on the other hand, went face first and crashed into something, knocking it over and landing on top of it. Tyson groaned and opened his eyes upon hearing another groan. He was lying on some guy with black spiky hair. "Ohh I'm sorry!" He quickly scrambled off the guy and helped him up. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I think so." He groaned, rubbing his head. He opened his chocolate brown eyes and looked at Tyson. "Where'd you come from?" 

"You got me. I was behind a hotel last thing I saw. Then there was this bright light and Kai and me got sucked into it. Ohh hey, where is Kai?" Tyson stood up and looked around. He spotted Kai sitting up not far off, holding his ankle and wincing in pain. "Hey Kai! You alright?" Tyson ran over to him and knelt beside him. 

"Nothing I can't handle," Kai grunted and looked around. "Where are we?" 

"Dunno. Maybe that guy knows though." Tyson nodded over to him and Kai looked over at him. "Hey, could you tell us where we are?" 

"Sure. You're a few miles outside of Mt. Silver," said the guy as he came over to them. 

"Where's that?" 

"Johto." 

"Where's that?" 

"Erm, you're not from around here are you?" 

"What gave you that idea?" Kai grumbled and started coldly at him. 

"O-okay. Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Ash Ketchum." Ash offered his hand to Tyson. 

"I'm Tyson Granger and that sourpuss there it Kai Hiwatari," Tyson introduced and shook Ash's hand. "Nice to met ya." 

"I can do my own introductions," Kai muttered and looked away from them. His eyes came to meet those of a small yellow mouse with long ears and a lightning shaped tail. Kai's eyes widened and he backed off a little. "What the hell is that?!" 

"Whoa! You've got some pest problem! Look at the size of that rat!" Tyson yelled in surprise once he saw the pokémon. "What do you guys feed them?!" 

Pikachu growled at Tyson and his cheeks sparked. Tyson gulped and backed off a few steps. "Nice rat! Err, I mean no harm!" 

_'But I do!'_ Pikachu thought and used a thunderbolt on Tyson, but missed. "Pika?!" he yelled in frustration as Kai knocked Tyson out of the way just in time. 

"Pikachu stop!" Ash cried and ran over to his pokémon. 

"I'm out of here!" Tyson cried as he jumped to his feet and started running as Pikachu slipped past Ash and took chase. "Go away, go away, go aw-oof!" Tyson was running looking over his shoulder and ran into something, falling back on his backside and groaning. 

"Tyson look out!" Kai yelled over and Tyson opened his eyes. The colour in his face drained as he looked up at Charizard, who was growling down at him. "DRAGON! HELP ME!" screamed Tyson and ran back to Kai, hiding behind him. 

"Whoa take it easy Tyson!" Ash said and took out a pokéball. "Charizard return." The dragon pokémon vanished in a flash of red. Ash clipped the pokéball back onto his belt and picked up Pikachu. "It's just my Charizard and Pikachu, they won't hurt you." 

"Ohh really?" Kai asked, glaring at Ash as Tyson hid behind him. "Funny, that's what they looked like they were doing!" 

"What are those things!" Tyson yelled and stood up once Charizard was gone. "Since when did dragons exist?" 

"They're pokémon," Ash said and tilted his head, totally confused as to why these guys didn't know. 

"They're what?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Whee! First chapter done ^^ That was fun! Well, on a side note people, school's started up again so you know what that means. Probably less time on the computer so probably less time to write stories. Sorries!!! I'll still do what I can though ^^   
Until next time folks! Slán slán!!! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Pokémon and Beyblade aren't mine. *Sob, sob* 

'Ello all! I'm back ^^ Also, I'm going to try a little something different. My sister gets better feedback on her fics and the parts are shorter, so I'm going to try that on this fic. Now they won't be so short as in nothing will happen, but I'll have to see how it goes coz I'm not used to short parts >_Anyways, on with the fic! 

**~Review Replies~**

**Purplefirepheonixx:** Well there's one here now ^^ I hope it's to your liking! Cheers for your review! 

**Catalyst of Light:** Ohh no worries, I'm not going to stop writing anytime soon ^^ 

**Tinanit Enozym:** I don't read too many crossovers but I'm going to have a go anyways ^^ Yeah I know! Ash and Tyson could be twins all right, at least in the food department, heehee. Hope you like! 

**Sum1_u_dont_no:** Well here's more! ^^ Enjoy! 

**T.W3:** I'll try not to overdo it on the comedy ^^ Later! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Goldeen on a Stick   
Part Two  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What are those things!" Tyson yelled and stood up once Charizard was gone. "Since when did dragons exist?" 

"They're pokémon," Ash said and tilted his head, totally confused as to why these guys didn't know. 

"They're what?" 

Ash looked down at Pikachu, who shrugged at him. "Eh... Pokémon. You know, they live all over the world?" 

_'And I thought Pikapi was slow,'_ Pikachu thought. 

Kai narrowed his eyes at Ash then looked down at this so-called Pikachu. Pikachu met his stare and stared right back. Kai snorted and turned to Tyson. "Where's my Dranzer?" he asked, still sitting down on the grass as his ankle was in a lot of pain. 

"Dranzer? I thought you had him." Tyson turned to Kai and a worried look crossed his face. "Hey wait. Where's Dragoon!?" He started poking around in his pockets franticly, turning them all inside out but there was no sign of his beyblade. 

"Dranzer? Dragoon? They new kinds of pokémon?" Ash asked them, looking from Tyson to Kai. 

"Didn't you get it by now that we don't know what pokémon are?" Kai grunted, digging his hands into his own pockets in search of Dranzer, but no luck. 

"Well then, what do they look like? Maybe I could help you look for them," Ash friendly offered. Pikachu crossed his little arms and turned his back away from the newcomers. He didn't like them and couldn't see why Ash was helping them. But then again, that was the kind of person Ash was. 

"Look like? Well, they're about this big, with blades on the sides, blue and have a little picture in the middle. Kai's is one of a red phoenix and mine's of a blue dragon," Tyson explained, showing the sizes of the blades with his hands. 

"You mean like these?" Ash took two beyblades out of his pocket and showed them to Tyson and Kai. 

"My beyblade!" Tyson quickly snatched his and hugged it, Ash handing Kai his back. 

Kai looked down at his blade and gasped. "Dranzer's gone!" 

"What?" Tyson came over and looked at Kai's blade. Where there used to be a picture of Dranzer was now a blank space. Tyson nervously looked at his own blade and his eyes widened. "No! My Dragoon!" Just like Kai's blade, Tyson's was empty. The Bit Beasts were gone. 

Kai shot a glare at Ash and pulled himself to his feet. He grunted and had to lean on Tyson for support, which annoyed him a lot. "What did you do to them?" he growled. 

Ash backed off a step and put his hands up in front of himself. "W-wait a second! I didn't do anything!" 

"Then how come you had our blades?" Tyson asked Ash, getting a little suspicious himself. "Do you work for Boris? Voltaire maybe!" Those two men were always after the strongest Bit Beasts around, and the Bladebreakers Bit Beasts were always a target. 

"Who's Boris? And Voltaire?" 

Pikachu was on all fours in front of Ash, growling and cheeks sparking. 

"Don't play dumb with us! Where are our Bit Beasts?" Kai was getting more and more annoyed with this guy. 

"Listen to me already! I didn't take whatever you're on about!" 

"Prove it." 

"Just let me explain what happened. I was here in this meadow training with Pikachu and Charizard. When their attacks collided there was this big explosion and then a bright glow. Those two blades flew out of it and landed at my feet. I just picked them up and after looking at them, put them in my pocket. I was going to bring them back to my friends and ask if they knew what they were when you guys dropped in. In Tyson's case, literally." 

Tyson blinked. "Ehh, could you say that again?" 

Kai sighed and shook his head. "Never mind Tyson, he doesn't have them. I don't know how we got here, but what you just told us sounds a little like what happened to us." 

"It does?" Tyson looked at Kai, totally lost. Then it clicked. "Ohh yeah! When Dragoon and Dranzer hit there was that bright light and then we got sucked in." 

Kai nodded. "But why it happened is another question, and the question of where our Bit Beasts went to." Kai looked down at the empty blade in his hand and clutched it tight. 

There was a roar from not far away which made all three teens turn their heads. 

Tyson gulped. "What's that?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ahh! Too short! Shortest chappy with a while for me though ^^ but like I said, I'll _**try**_ shorter ones for once. Tyson yet ended this chappy with anther question again.   
Tyson: Would you blame me? We're lost!   
Kai: Yeah, and with only you to blame! Where's my Dranzer?! *Advances on Ashla*   
Ashla: Ehh, heh heh. Later peeps! Don't forget to review! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Pokémon and Beyblade don't belong to me. 

A/N: All right, that last chapter was way too short for my liking, so I'm going back to what I usually do ^^ *I cheer.* Lol. Short parts don't work for me. Anyway, here's the next part of the fic! Sorry for the wait _;; I was working on my other fic, 'Halloween Horrors'. It's not done yet but it's fun to do ^^. Please R&R! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Goldeen on a Stick   
Part Three  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

There was a roar from not far away which made all three teens turn their heads. 

Tyson gulped. "What's that?" 

Kai narrowed his eyes, moving a little away from Tyson but being careful to stay off his injured ankle. He stared into the direction where the roars had come from. After another roar sounded he looked to Ash. "Are those roars from those so called pokémon you keep talking about?" 

Ash shook his head. "Not any pokémon I know. Maybe it's a new type. Hey Pikachu." 

"Chu?" Pikachu scampered to Ash's feet and looked up at his trainer. 

"Be on guard, could be Team Rocket again." Pikachu nodded and went a small distance in front of them on all fours, tail straight up and cheeks sparking. 

Tyson was about to ask whom Team Rocket were when another roar came to his ears, this one sounding like it was right next to him. The teens and pokémon turned around just as a blue blur shot out from the bushes and collided into Tyson, sending him and the 'blur' flying back about ten feet. 

Kai and Ash coughed as a cloud of dust covered the area as Tyson and what ever had rammed into him skidded across the ground. 

Tyson felt himself skidding across the ground and rolling somewhat before he finally stopped. Groaning he rolled over onto his front and pushed himself up, coughing because of the dust. He felt something rubbing against his cheek, something with scales, and opened his eyes. He yelled and stumbled back onto his backside. 

"Tyson!" Ash and Kai made their way through the dust just as it cleared and stopped when they saw Tyson and... 

"Dragoon?" Kai shook his head and looked again. Sure enough, Dragoon was sitting in front of Tyson, wagging his tail happily like a dog. It was about ten foot tall now, Kai guessed as the dragon was sitting. 

"Is it really you Dragoon?" Tyson asked, standing up and looking the dragon over. 

Dragoon smiled and nodded his head, going over and nuzzling against Tyson's face. He growled like a cat would purr as Tyson laughed and stroked the dragon's neck. 

"This is so cool!" 

"No available data." 

"Huh?" Kai and Tyson looked over at Ash, who was pushing buttons on this small red thing. "What's that?" Tyson asked. 

"It's called a pokédex. I was just checking something." Ash shoved it back into his pocket and looked at Dragoon. "So this is the Dragoon you were talking about?" 

"I guess." Tyson looked at Dragoon again, who stood as tall as he could and seemed to puff out his chest. 

"Looks like it's got a big head," Ash muttered to Pikachu and they chuckled. 

Dragoon growled at them and took a few steps forward, raising his bladed claws up into a striking pose. 

"Dragoon no!" Tyson yelled but Kai just crossed his arms and smirked. He didn't like Ash in the least. 

"Thunderbolt Pikachu!" Ash commanded and pointed at Dragoon. Pikachu 'Cha'ed and powered up, letting the attack loose on Dragoon. 

Dragoon yelped and jumped up high, dodging the attack and smirking down at the rat, but he stopped his assault when he heard a loud yell. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" 

Turning around, Dragoon cringed upon seeing Tyson on the ground, twitching from the electrical shock he'd just gotten. 

"Whoops. Sorry Tyson." Ash scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Dragoon landed behind Tyson and helped him sit up. "You could have killed me you dork!" Tyson yelled, flattening down his hair that had stood up. 

Ash shook his head. "Don't think so. I've gotten shocked tonnes of times and I've just fine." 

"If you count out the brain damage," said Kai and he smirked. 

"Hey!" 

Kai ignored Ash and looked over to Dragoon and Tyson. "Hey Dragoon, have you seen Dranzer anywhere?" 

The dragon looked thoughtful for a while, and then shook his head. 

"Great." Kai sighed. 

"Alright, I know we've all gotten off on the wrong foot, but how would you like to join me and my friends for a little lunch?" Ash offered. Pikachu grunted and glared at Ash as if to say 'You've got to be kidding!' 

"Lunch? FOOD!" Tyson was on his feet in seconds. "We'd love to! Right Dragoon?" The dragon roared and nodded. "Cool. Coming Kai?" 

Kai grunted and crossed his arms, looking away from them. "Like we have a choice? We don't know anything about this place, so dopey here will have to help." 

"I'm not dopey!" 

"Wanna bet?" 

Tyson's stomach interrupted them when it growled loudly. He laughed and looked at them. "Time to eat! You two can fight later." 

"Hmph, fine," Ash grumbled and turned around. "This way." Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder as he walked off. 

"Right behind you! Let's go Dragoon!" Tyson marched off after Ash, his mind on nothing else but what they were going to get for lunch. 

Kai trailed behind them, his ankle feeling like it was on fire with each step he took. He didn't notice much though. His mind was elsewhere. _'Where's Dranzer? How did we get here and why? What's going on?'_ Questions rolled around in his mind over and over again, but he hadn't an answer for any of them. A sharp pain pulling him back from his deep thoughts and he gasped, dropping down onto his knee. He held his sore ankle and winced in pain. Pulling up the end of his pants he grinded his teeth as another pain shot up his leg. _'Just great.'_ He looked at his ankle, which was now red and swollen badly. 

"Kai? You alright?" 

Kai looked up to see Ash, Tyson and Dragoon standing over him. The little rat - Pikachu was it? - was smirking at him, an evil glint in his eye. Kai glared back at him and then looked up at the others. "Yeah I'm fine." He pushed himself up to stand. "Well? Are you just going to stand there all day or are we going to get moving?" 

Tyson noticed that Kai was struggling to stand at this stage, even if he was trying to hide it. _'He must have hurt himself worse than we first thought. Hmm...'_ Tyson looked around and at his bit beast. "That's it!" 

"What's it?" Ash looked to Tyson for an answer. 

"Kai, you can ride on Dragoon's back. You can't walk around on that ankle the way it is. You'll only make it worse, and I'm sure Dragoon wouldn't mind, right?" Tyson looked at the dragon, who smiled and nodded. 

"I'm not riding on Dragoon, Tyson," Kai said stubbornly and crossed his arms. 

"Yes you are." 

"No, I'm not." 

"Yeah you are." 

"No, I'm not." 

"Yeah you are. Dragoon?" Tyson looked at Dragoon and motioned to Kai. Dragoon nodded and went over, picking Kai up. 

"Tyson! Make this lizard put me down or you are dead!" Kai growled at Tyson, trying to get free from Dragoon but to no avail. 

"Sorry there Mr. High-and-mighty, but I want my lunch and we'll never get it with you being so slow." 

"Slow?!" _'That does it. He's in for such hell when I get a hold of him!'_ Kai thought and clenched his hands in tight fists. 

Tyson chuckled and faced Ash. "Ready again." 

Ash was looking Dragoon over. "He's impressive." 

"He should be. I trained him after all." Tyson did exactly what Dragoon did earlier, standing tall and puffing his chest out. 

"So I see." Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other and chuckled. "Alright. Let's go... again." So they head off again following Ash's lead with Tyson and Dragoon following close behind and Kai grumbling to himself and scowling at the back of Tyson's head. 

After walking for about ten minutes they came to a clearing. Dragoon had to stop because the trees and bushes were too dense for him to get through. He'd noticed that when he'd walked straight into a thorn bush, forgetting that Kai didn't have scales to keep the thorns out like he did, until he heard Kai cursing profusely. 

"Stupid dragon! Back up already!" Kai yelled angrily, elbowing Dragoon in the chest, even if it had no effect. "Tyson! Your dragon is as thick as you are!" 

"Sorry Kai," Tyson called back. "Dragoon, find another way in here." The bit beast nodded and turned around, taking the fuming Kai along with him. 

Ash chuckled and walked out further into the clearing. "Hey guys!" 

Brock and Misty turned around and waved a little. "Hey Ash, we were wondering when you-" Misty stopped when she saw Tyson coming up behind Ash. "Who's that?" 

"Hey there. My name is Tyson Granger." Tyson offered his hand to Brock and when they'd shaken he shook Misty's hand. 

"Hey there. My name is Brock," said the oldest looking boy of the group. 

"And I'm Misty," said the redheaded girl. 

"Nice to meet ya." Tyson smiled. They seemed like nice people. 

"I met Tyson while I was training. You'll never believe what happened!" 

"What? You found your brain?" Misty joked and smiled. 

"Ha-ha. Very funny Mist." Ash glared at her, but shook it off. "No, really. I was training with Pikachu and Charizard when-" 

"DAMN IT DRAGOON!" 

Misty and Brock jumped, spinning around to where they'd heard someone yelling. "Who's there?" called Brock. 

"Ohh, that would be Kai," Tyson said. "He's with me." Just then Dragoon emerged with a crash through some bushes, holding a highly pissed off Kai in his claws. Dragoon wagged his tail again; glad he'd gotten through into the clearing with no scratches, on him. Kai was another story. He was covered in small cuts with leaves and twigs stuck in his hair and clothes. Dragoon carried him over to the rest of them. 

"What pokémon is that?!" Brock gasped and backed off a few steps, Misty following him. 

"That's not a pokémon. Tyson here says that Dragoon is a bit beast, he told me on the way here. And that cursing guy in the dragon's claws is Kai," Ash explained. 

Dragoon stood near them and dropped Kai, accidentally, on the ground when he rushed over to nuzzle Tyson again, glad to see his blader again. Tyson laughed. "It was only about a minute Dragoon!" 

Kai tossed a string of very strong curses at the dragon, pushing himself up onto his knees. "Remind me never to trust that thing again!" 

"Ehh, are you o-" Tyson started, but was cut off. 

"Do NOT ask me that," Kai hissed, sitting painfully back on his backside and sighing. "Do I look it?" 

"Good point." Tyson turned to Misty and Brock. "May introduce Kai High-and-mighty." 

"Hiwatari," Kai growled, not in the mood for Tyson's comments right then. 

"Heehee. Right. Kai Hiwatari," Tyson corrected, smirking back at his friend. 

"Nice to meet you Kai. Do you need a hand?" Brock offered, going over to help Kai. 

Misty, who couldn't see Kai all along because the others were in the way, caught her first sight of Kai and she felt her heart skip a beat. _'Wow! He's so hot!'_ She felt her face flush and she bit her lip. 

Ash noticed her actions and followed her eye line to Kai. He growled and clenched his hands into fists. Now he really didn't like Kai. 

Tyson was looking at Misty. "You okay? You've gone a bit red there." 

Misty's eyes widened and she spun around quickly, kneeling down to stir the lunch in the pot. 

Tyson looked at Dragoon. "What did I say?" Dragoon shrugged. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yay! ^^ Another part down. I've really got no idea where this is going, lol. Poor Kai! *Glomps* Heehee. I like   
Dragoon being a bit silly to suit Tyson's personality better. Hope you liked! Please review ^^   
Kai: You put me through pain! *Growls*   
Ashla: Ehh... LATER! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Pokémon and Beyblade don't belong to me. 

A/N: Evil writer's block! I have one on all my fics, so sorry in advance if this sucks. I don't mean it to! Alrighty, here goes nothing ^^. Please R&R peeps! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Goldeen on a Stick   
Part Four  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Stupid Tyson. Stupid Dragoon. Stupid Ash. Stupid rat." Kai was muttering to himself as he sat alone on a tree stump. He was picking small twigs and leaves from his hair after Dragoon had dragged him though almost every tree and bush they had passed. Tyson and the others, Brock, Ash and Misty so he'd heard, were over by the fire. Brock was searching in his bag for some bandages to put around Kai's ankle. Ash and Tyson were yelling at each other about something and Dragoon was grinning stupidly at them. 

Then there was the girl. _'Why is she staring at me?'_ Kai thought as he caught her gaze shooting down from him to the ground. He growled and went back to his 'enjoyable' activity. "Stupid pokémon. Stupid world change..." He looked up as Brock came over. 

"Here. This should help your ankle get better faster." 

"Hn," Kai grunted as he took the tube of cream and bandage roll from Brock. The dark skinned teen watched Kai and tilted his head. 

"Done this before?" 

"Let's just say that I've had plenty of practice," Kai muttered, his mind bringing up images of his harsh childhood. 

Brock nodded. "Dinner will be ready soon if you'd like to join us." He turned and went back to the others. 

Kai watched him go and sighed, turning to look up at the sky. _'I wish Dranzer was here...'_

* * * 

Misty looked at Kai as he picked slowly at his food. He was sitting as far away from them as he could, but near enough to feel the heat from the fire. He kept his gaze on the flames and wore an expression of deep thought. She turned to Tyson and tapped him on the shoulder. 

He stopped stuffing his face and looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked through a full mouth. 

"Is Kai always this quiet?" 

Tyson swallowed and nodded. "Pretty much. He's always been the strong, silent type, for as long as I've known him anyway." He glanced at Kai and took another bite of his meal. "He's a hard guy to get to know, but he's really not so bad once you get to know him." 

"Ohh. Okay." She looked from Tyson back to where Kai had been only to find him gone, an empty plate in his place. "Where'd -?" 

"Again, that's nothing new. He likes to go off on his own. We call him the Sourpuss. Suits huh?" Tyson grinned and Ash chuckled. 

"That suits. That guy has done nothing but scowl and growl since I met him," Ash said and put his plate down. "Thanks Brock. Great meal as usual." 

"No problem." 

"Yeah thanks pal. Best grub I've had in ages!" Tyson gave Brock a thumbs-up and was just about to reach for a bread roll when Dragoon's head shot past him and grabbed it. "Hey!" The dragon raised his head and grinned. He turned tail and ran a short distance away. "Get back here with that! That's mine!" Tyson leapt to his feet and took chase after Dragoon. The others watched with amused smiles. 

Kai watched from the trees and half smiled. "Same old Tyson. Nothing ever seems to faze you," he muttered and turned around. He used the trees for support as he walked. He needed some time alone to run the day's events through his mind and to straighten them up. He stopped after a while and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his beyblade and stared at the centre where a picture of Dranzer used to reside. _'All right, so we were training with our blades when we got sucked into this world where monsters, like real bit-beasts, walk around freely. Dragoon is now real, so Dranzer must be too, where ever he is. So far that's all I have. There has to be some reason behind why we're here. I wonder how the others are doing?'_

* * * 

Back in Kai and Tyson's time, the rest of the Bladebreakers were searching the hotel for their teammates. Ray walked over to Max and Kenny and asked, "Did you find them?" He frowned as they shook their heads. "They have to be somewhere. Where are you guys?" he muttered. 

* * * 

Dragoon stopped running and raised his head to look at the sky. He sniffed the air a couple of times and then he started growling. His amber eyes narrowed to slits and he bared his fangs, his growl becoming a snarl. The roll was forgotten and fell to the ground. The dragon's scales reflected the sun's light and seemed to glow like fire. 

"Dragoon?" Tyson stared at his bit-best with slight fear. 

"What's going on Tyson?" Ash asked, running over to stand beside the blader. Pikachu stood in front of his trainer, narrowing his eyes at the dragon, in case he tried anything. 

"I... I don't know. I've never seen Dragoon so angry before." He looked up in the direction Dragoon was looking. Navy eyes strained against the sunlight. Soon he was able to make out something flying towards them. "There's something coming." 

Ash looked up and narrowed his eyes against the light. "Whatever it is, that pet of yours doesn't like it." 

"No duh!" Misty exclaimed and shook her head. 

The shadow began to take shape. It's wings flapped gracefully against the wind, bright red, green and white feathers downed the wings. Yellow feathers curled on top of its head, making it look like it was wearing a crown. A loud screech emitted from its yellow beak and it circled them. 

Ash's jaw dropped. "That's a Ho-oh!" 

"No way!" Brock gasped, staring up at the legendary bird pokémon. 

"I don't know what a Ho-oh is, but that thing's cool!" Tyson muttered. He turned his head to look at Dragoon, who was still snarling at the pokémon. 

The pokémon let out another cry and glided down. It's soft feathers rustled as the majestic bird landed smoothly on the soft grass and closed its wings against its sides. It was only then did they notice that there was a person perched on the pokémon's back. She leapt down and landed in a crouch. When she rose to her feet she smiled warmly at them. It was plainly seen from her clothing that she didn't follow modern times. What she wore seemed more like something one would find in an ancient village; soft cream dress made of wool over her tanned skin, tied at the waist with a silk sash, grass sandals on her feet and a shawl around her head, made of wool like her dress. A sword hung from the rope on her waist, the blade glinting in the sun's rays. 

She took a few slow steps towards them, or more towards Tyson. Her eyes locked with his and Tyson felt as if she was boring straight into his soul, reading everything about him with her icy blue eyes. He felt his cheeks heat up and a lump rising in his throat. 

Dragoon lunched suddenly at her, jaws agape. "Dragoon no!" Tyson yelled but he couldn't stop him. 

The woman stood still and looked calmly at Dragoon. "Dragoon, hetay yamah kesay nola." Her voice was cool and crisp, cutting through the air like ice. Dragoon stopped immediately and stared at her. His snarling lowered to growling, then stopped completely. She pulled down her shawl and let her long, silky chestnut hair cascade down her back. She looked young, in her twenties. She smiled warmly and reached up, touching the dragon's nose. Dragoon moaned and closed his eyes. "Hola taynay," she whispered and removed her hand from Dragoon's nose. She turned her attention back to Tyson and the others. 

"What... just happened?" Misty whispered and stared at the new comer. 

"Got me," Brock muttered. "But she's the most amazing woman I've ever seen!" His cheeks flushed. 

"Whoever she is, she's got her eye on you Tyson," Ash muttered and Tyson nodded. 

"Greetings. I am Nula, guardian of the Shield of the Phoenix." She bowed her head. 

"I'm Tyson... Dragoon's blader." He cringed. He sounded so stupid saying that. 

"Yes, I am aware of you, Tyson Granger. I have been sent here to get you and your friends. You are needed for the completion of the prophecy," Nula told them. 

"Prophesy? What are you talking about?" 

"Isn't Ash usually the one to have to fill those things out?" Misty asked Brock. 

"Looks like it's his turn to let someone else take the spotlight," Brock muttered and Ash glared at them, having heard them. 

"Excuse me, but what did you just do to Dragoon?" Tyson asked, looking at his bit-beast. 

"Ohh I just calmed him. Do not worry." Nula smiled and looked around at them. "Where is the second boy that the prophecy has mentioned?" 

"You mean Kai?" 

"Yes, Kai Hiwatari." 

_'Freaky! She knows our names! Hmm, maybe she's a fan? Or a stalker!!! She's been listening into us all day!'_ Tyson's mind was racing, coming up with some of the silliest things you could think of. 

"He walked off not too long ago," Ash spoke up, seeing as Tyson had spaced out and was now staring blankly in front of him. 

Pikachu smirked and placed a paw on Tyson's leg. He gave the boy a light shock, snapping him out of his daze in an instant. 

"You're an alien from outer space come to eat our brains and use our hair as dental floss!" Tyson yelled. Everyone, including the pokémon and Dragoon, stared at him blankly. "Or not..." He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Emm, alright." Nula tilted her head to one side and looked at Ho-oh. "You sure he's one of them?" The phoenix pokémon smiled and nodded. "Well, if you say so..." 

_'This should be interesting.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*Blinks.* Okay, this was rubbish! Though that last part with Tyson was kinda fun. ^^ Heehee. I have NO idea where I'm going with this, so I'll have to think about it lots. Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed this story already! You're the best ^^ As for Nula's language there, just made it up. I don't know if anything like that is real. ^^   
EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK! Ahem... Laters! 

Slán slán!   
~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


End file.
